Tied together with a smile
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Jonah goes through a rough break up with Amber will his friends be there for him when he needs them? And will he let down his golden boy facade long enough to do so? Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty Is the face in the mirror looking back at you You walk around here thinking you're not pretty But that's not true 'cause I know you Hold on, baby; you're losing it


Chapter one

Hot tears stain my cheeks as I try to take in a deep breath,I'm scared,embarassed, humiliated. She just broke up with me, right in the middle of the hallway,after an argument, she grabbed my wrist,hard,leaving a bruise,then shoved me to the ground,which isn't fair,she is taller than me and has a bigger advantage than I do. She left and I'm alone,sorta, it sounds like Cyrus came after me,after he saw her grab me like that,to make sure I'm ok. I sense him approach me and he puts a hand on my arm softly. "You OK JB"he asks softly,searching my eyes for an answer that he knows I might not be able to give right now. "I don't think so Cy guy,she pushed me hard, she b-broke up with me out of nowhere"I murmur,trying to steady my voice,trying to not sound like I'm crying,but failing. "OK Jonah banonah,lets get you out of here alright,lets at least go to the bathroom"he murmurs rubbing my back gently,he knows I'm trying to hold it together,trying to not be crying in front of everyone,he knows we need to go somewhere more private. I take in a breath to steady myself,I can keep it together till I get to the bathroom,I have to.

This just sucks, we've been in a downhill slide for awhile,things have been bad,she's been icing me out,been avoiding me as much as she can,been cold. But I've been ignoring the signs,hoping things would get better, that it was just a phase,but it wasn't. It came to this today,and now I'm not so sure what to do next,what will happen next. She had no qualms about pushing me,which was and is just wrong,I don't deserve it,I far from deserve it. I let him guide me to the bathroom,and we go over to the sinks,and I finally let myself lose it,let myself cry. I feel safe with him,secure,I know he won't judge me,like I wouldn't judge him. I put my hands on the side of the sink and I look at my reflection, I look like a mess,I am a mess. I let him hug me,whispering calming words,and I start to calm down a little bit, sobs turning into hiccups,into quiet. "It's alright JB,what happened out there Jonah, you don't have to tell me if you aren't up to it"he asks me quietly taking my hand in his,looking at my wrist,which has a hand sized bruise around it.

"It's OK Cy, I can talk about it, it's just rough,she's been icing me out for awhile, and it just imploded today, she wanted to talk as you know,and she got me outside the doors,and she grabbed my wirst hard, we started arguing a little bit,then she pushed me,and I fell,then she broke up with me and left"I murmur softly as I let him squeeze my shoulder softly. "I'm sorry to hear that JB,what she did was just wrong,just cold,you don't deserve that, do you think you want to go home,if you do I can take you to the nurse"he murmurs softly. "I I think I want to go home,I don't think I can face the rest of the day right now"I murmur softly. "OK,lets get you to the nurse"he murmurs softly as he hands me a paper towel and I wash my face, trying to make myself a little more presentable. After I do I let him guide me to the nurses office,most everyone is in class now,lunch is over,meaning it's quiet,which is better for me.

We get to the nurses office and he knocks,then she tells us to come in. We do and he talks to her for a minute letting her know what happened,and that I need to go home. After this she tells him that she'll take it from here,that she'll call my mom and have me go home,and that she needs him to go to class. He comes over to me before he does and gives me a gentle hug, "text me tonight alright,let me know how you're holding up JB"he murmurs softly as I nod then he leaves,leaving me with the nurse. "How about you lay down honey,I'll call your mom and see about getting you home alright,I think you need to,you've had a rough afternoon,do you mind if I look at your wrist"she murmurs softly, "OK"I murmur as I let her help me lay down then she looks at my wrist. "What happened here"she asks looking at the bruise that is starting to smart, "she grabbed me when we got out into the hallway,and it was hard"I murmur,trying to not start crying again,the last thing I need right now. "OK honey,I'm going to call your mama alright Jonah"she murmurs as I nod.

I curl up on my side and before I know it I fall asleep,emotionally tired from everything,and knowing I'm safe now, that mom will be here soon enough and I can go home,where I need to be right now,not here at school. I know it'll be a rough road ahead of me,but somehow things will get better for me,they have to, I have my family and my friends,so it might just be enough to get me through.


End file.
